


淤青与红痕

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 补一下档！把这篇给整忘了哈哈哈哈是BDSM，大概是需要标注的预警：主从互换、捆绑束缚、鞭打、玩具、Dirty Talk（其实基本没有x）、限射、有些粗暴的动作和语言。但基本上是瞎写！
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	淤青与红痕

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、NC-17，米英Only，是，那个，BDSM（  
> 大概是需要标注的预警：主从互换、捆绑束缚、鞭打、玩具、Dirty Talk（其实基本没有x）、限射、有些粗暴的动作和语言。  
> 虽然我也想过有没有新花样（？）但最后发现，其实大概可以放进来的玩法也就那几样啦！  
> 2、对不起我真的好喜欢写BDSM！但其实这篇是米视角，性质比较像搞笑文（？）米英是笨蛋情侣，真的非常笨蛋情侣！  
> 3、其实我对BDSM也不是很了解，所以我都是在胡写！希望大家不要介意！  
> OOC和BUG也请大家海涵哈哈哈哈
> 
> OK？

“我有件事想和你谈谈。”  
亚瑟说这句话的时候，原本还在伸手抓汗湿的头发的阿尔弗雷德立刻停下了动作。他回头去看年长一点的国家化身，后者还在微微喘气，肩膀和脸都泛着潮红，身上挂满汗滴。阿尔弗雷德也没好到哪去，他觉得身上有些黏糊，但实在懒得下床。  
刚做完爱的时候，亚瑟说话的声音总会听着沙哑又有些飘忽，阿尔弗雷德绝不愿意承认，但他确实喜欢听亚瑟用这种声音讲话，更别说想到使亚瑟的声音变成这样的罪魁祸首就是自己，这让阿尔弗雷德愈发得意洋洋起来。  
有时候阿尔弗雷德真希望亚瑟能用这种嗓音，说些听上去很舒服的话，比如“走吧美国一起去洗澡”，或者“我们明早不要去开会了吧”。虽然由英国提议不去开会不太可能，但好歹可以说句“我爱你你刚才真的太棒了”之类的话，也没什么大不了吧？  
但亚瑟说，“我们谈谈”。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢他说“谈谈”这个词，尤其是在床上。亚瑟在这一点总是显得很狡猾。他每次都在他们做完爱，彼此都筋疲力尽的时候，凑到阿尔弗雷德面前说“我们谈谈”。好多时候阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊中就会胡乱答应一些亚瑟的奇怪要求，比如有几次他第二天早上六点就被亚瑟抓起来，帮他抱着修补温室的材料，或者帮他洗衣服。有几次是他答应了亚瑟吃他亲手做的所谓营养餐，但阿尔弗雷德甚至都不记得自己答应过这件事。  
还有些时候，阿尔弗雷德醒着，但他也总是会在亚瑟说“我们谈谈”之后，答应一些亚瑟奇怪的要求。难道全世界只有阿尔弗雷德一个，会在做完爱以后觉得自己的恋人看上去又完美又可爱又帅气吗？总之当时阿尔弗雷德眼里的亚瑟就是世界上最完美的，所以亚瑟说什么他都愿意听，亚瑟让他晚饭少吃一个汉堡他都会答应。但到了第二天早上，盲目的恋爱冲击来去无踪，他又会开始后悔。  
“你在昨晚答应好的。”亚瑟总是这么说，“我们商量好了。”  
这哪里叫商量？阿尔弗雷德觉得亚瑟完全就是在利用自己，这让他对亚瑟的“我们谈谈”越来越不抱有希望。  
阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地应了一声，撇过脑袋假装在看空调的温度。亚瑟就挪过来，凑得离他更近些。空调温度低至二十度，否则以白天那个天气，阿尔弗雷德可能会立刻躲开然后不小心翻到床下去。  
“我是认真的，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，但他的表情却看上去并不如他的话一样认真。非要说的话，阿尔弗雷德觉得他的表情充满了诡异的激动和跃跃欲试，这让阿尔弗雷德心里充满了不祥的预感。  
“那对于你来说可真少见。”阿尔弗雷德倔强地说，其实心里已经在打退堂鼓，也许他应该趁英国还在腰酸背疼不好动弹的时候跳起来就冲到浴室里，但想到门外走廊和房间不一样的极致温度差，他又有些畏缩。  
“刚才你稍微，掐了掐我的脖子，是不是？”亚瑟说，他比划了一个动作，脸上更红了一些。你自己说出来的为什么自己先开始害羞？阿尔弗雷德在心里想，但其实他也觉得自己的脸上有些发烫，该死，他本来打算当作没发生过那件事的，为什么亚瑟在这时候想起来了？  
阿尔弗雷德咳了咳，说：“我有吗？”  
“有，就在快结束的时候，你伸手掐住我的——”  
阿尔弗雷德大叫一声，试图打断亚瑟的话：“好吧！好像是有这么回事！我都不太记得了，你为什么提起来这个？我也没有掐那么用力吧！”  
“我知道，我没有责备你的意思。”亚瑟把手搭到阿尔弗雷德的胳膊上，脸上的表情居然满是安抚和“我理解”，看得阿尔弗雷德的恋爱视线全都支离破碎，简直想给他一拳，“我只是想和你谈谈，阿尔弗雷德，既然你……我是在想……”  
他支支吾吾半天，终于把那句话说出了口：“你对……呃，就是，BDSM，有兴趣吗？”

事先声明，阿尔弗雷德知道BDSM是什么。虽然知道得不多，但好歹知道，只是阿尔弗雷德从没有深入研究过，因为他对此没有什么太大的兴趣。对他来说做爱其实很简单，就是亲亲抱抱然后抽插运动，能耐心做一下前戏都是为活了千年的英国的老身板着想。就像阿尔弗雷德总是大口大口地吃掉汉堡一样，他做爱的风格也一向如此，热烈，迅猛，干脆又利落，没有什么多余的动作。  
但亚瑟却不一样，他总是揪着阿尔弗雷德的头发骂他，虽然亚瑟到最后都会很舒服，但过程还是得骂阿尔弗雷德一顿，做完后因为腰酸背疼又要骂一次。阿尔弗雷德虽然不是很在意，但，像之前说的，恋爱中的人可能脑子总是会有些古怪，也可能面对亚瑟时阿尔弗雷德就会有些古怪，总之一向我行我素的阿尔弗雷德还是为了亚瑟而试着做了改变。  
能在双方之间找到适合的平衡当然最好，阿尔弗雷德可以保留他的热烈迅猛，亚瑟也可以找到温柔缓慢的节奏——但做爱风格一向直接简单的阿尔弗雷德，的确从来没想过BDSM这种可能性。  
在他的印象里，这四个字母代表的好像只有疼痛和享受疼痛，他不喜欢太疼的事情，也从来不知道亚瑟喜欢。如果亚瑟喜欢，为什么阿尔弗雷德太用力握他的腰时，都会被他敲脑袋？  
但不管阿尔弗雷德怎么想，亚瑟还是在第二天把一本笔记本推到他面前。当时他正忙着打游戏，连亚瑟叫他去吃中午饭都没听见，亚瑟走过来揪他的耳朵，才把他从怎么也打不死的魔王boss面前揪走。在他们谈恋爱之前，亚瑟从来不会揪他的耳朵（小时候揪过，但那是几百年前的事了），阿尔弗雷德猜这就象征着青春的结尾，恋爱中多了揪耳朵这一项，而你甚至不会因此生气。  
他坐在餐桌前，把亚瑟煮的那锅酸甜苦辣什么味道都有，颜色看上去又很古怪的咖喱大勺大勺地喂进嘴里。好难吃是一如既往地评价，亚瑟虽然还是有些生气，但看上去却更像是已经习惯了，因为阿尔弗雷德好歹会全部吃完。在阿尔弗雷德风卷残云般把咖喱倒进肚子里，让它们在肚子里发出咕噜咕噜的古怪声音，就又想回到电视前去，但就在这时，亚瑟把一个笔记本推到他面前。  
“你看看，有什么你不能接受的吗？”亚瑟说，他的表情让阿尔弗雷德意识到，他应该仔细看看。他拿起那本看上去在普通不过的商务记事本，打开的那一页上面写着几个大字：BDSM可接受玩法调查。  
阿尔弗雷德放下笔记本，站起身走回电视前面，开始玩游戏。亚瑟拿着笔记本追上来，坐在沙发上，给他念上面的内容。  
“我得先说好，这并不是单纯的虐待游戏……双方要完全地信任对方才可以继续，并且有把自己交给对方的觉悟。在过程中，可能会有让你产生‘对方不是自己熟知的那个人’的感觉，但无需担心。”亚瑟停顿了一会儿，似乎在等待阿尔弗雷德的回应。阿尔弗雷德头也不回，一边打游戏一边说：“这我知道。”  
“好。最常见的，捆绑？”亚瑟说。阿尔弗雷德操纵着主角跳过一条沟壑：“绑哪？”  
“手，脚，全身上下都有可能。”亚瑟回答，还从桌子上抽了一支笔，像是打算认真在上面做记录似的，“如果有什么你不喜欢的地方，你可以提前说。”  
阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，说：“手就可以吧。”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德没回头也猜到他在低头写字。“比较基础的，鞭打？”亚瑟问。  
“真的要打吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，但手指仍然留在手柄上，“那不会很疼？”  
“会有点，但疼是常见要素嘛。”亚瑟说，“如果你不喜欢的话也没事。”  
阿尔弗雷德又认真思考了一下，认真程度到他没有继续玩他的游戏。“行吧。”他说，“不用太疼。”  
亚瑟之后还问了一些关于使用道具之类的问题，但问到中途，他的上司打了个电话给他，他就又跑到书房去整理工作。阿尔弗雷德真不知道为什么亚瑟处于休假途中还得应付工作，但他忙于打游戏，也没太在意。亚瑟忙了一整天，晚饭时间是阿尔弗雷德给他喂中餐外卖。电话一个接一个，阿尔弗雷德就坐在亚瑟旁边，用筷子从盒子里夹炒面塞到他嘴里。  
“嗯，我知道，会议——”亚瑟一张嘴，阿尔弗雷德就往他嘴里塞炒面，“这个事——唔，预定在——阿尔弗雷德！你瞎了吗，我在打电话！”  
阿尔弗雷德忍不住哈哈大笑，亚瑟踹他一脚，一边用纸擦嘴角一边继续回电话，但阿尔弗雷德还是会往他嘴里塞吃的，到最后他几乎开始自暴自弃，一边嚼肉丸子一边交待秘书注意事项。阿尔弗雷德给亚瑟喂完吃的，就又出去玩游戏。等亚瑟忙完，他们都该睡觉了。  
阿尔弗雷德站在镜子前刷牙，亚瑟就走过来，手里还拿着那个笔记本。  
“角色扮演？”亚瑟问。  
“什么角色扮演？就是我是警官，你是犯人那样吗？”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙刷说，“我是英雄，你是反派；或者我是勇者，你是巨龙？”  
“为什么在你的设定里我都得是坏人？”亚瑟朝他挥挥拳头，又说，“对，就类似于这样，只不过是支配和被支配的关系。”  
阿尔弗雷德擅自幻想了一下，然后说：“行。”  
等到他们钻到床上，亚瑟打了个哈欠，又说：“我们需要一个安全词。”  
“噢，这个我明白，”阿尔弗雷德把被子拉上来，一边伸直胳膊用遥控器调着空调，“也就是说，一个刹车，是吧？我听说过有什么红绿灯之类的规则。”  
“我觉得我们不用红绿灯也没关系，”亚瑟把手枕在脑袋下面，侧过身来看阿尔弗雷德，“就一个安全词，只要说出来就暂停。最好简单好记，可以脱口而出那种。”  
“英国。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出。  
“嗯？”亚瑟揉揉眼睛，从鼻子里哼出一声应答。  
“不，我的意思就是，‘英国’。”阿尔弗雷德说，他躺下来，侧过身，“我觉得这个就可以做安全词。”  
亚瑟朝他皱皱鼻子，似乎在认真思考。但他很快又说：“也行吧，只要你觉得不错就行。”  
见他躺好了，亚瑟就伸出手去，关他们的床头灯。

阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地醒了。与其说是迷迷糊糊，不如说他被强迫唤醒，从他满是外星飞船的梦境里掉出来，而唤醒他的是一阵不太舒服的感觉。有人在拍他的脸，而且力度不小，几乎有些接近在打他耳光，但又没有那么用力。  
阿尔弗雷德慢慢地睁开眼睛，努力想让自己的视线聚焦，半天才看清他面前的人。亚瑟站在床边，窗外有隐约的光，也许天刚亮。他们昨晚明明没做爱，阿尔弗雷德肯定也没答应亚瑟什么奇怪的要求，他不知道亚瑟为什么要这么早叫醒他。  
这让他抱怨性地嘟囔了一声，伸手想揉揉自己的眼睛，但抬起手来才让他猛地惊醒——他双手的手腕被用一条领带捆在了一起。鉴于他们在纽约，这条领带是阿尔弗雷德衣柜里的圆点领带，亚瑟在上个独立日送给他的那条。  
“终于醒了吗？”亚瑟的声音传来，阿尔弗雷德的脑袋无法正常运转，下意识地看向亚瑟的方向。这时他才发现，这人的穿着很不对劲。亚瑟穿着条纹衬衫和皮质马甲，阿尔弗雷德顺着往下看，发现他还穿了长裤和擦得发亮的皮靴。他忍不住在心里想，幸好他交得起空调电费，否则外面那种气温，亚瑟这样除了脸和手，哪里都没露的全副武装，不得马上在纽约的泊油路上融化了。  
“亚瑟，你这是——”阿尔弗雷德张开嘴，话还没说完，一个东西就抵上了他的嘴唇，堵住他接下来的语句。阿尔弗雷德低头去看，发现那居然是一条看上去很新的直型马鞭，鞭拍现在就抵在他的嘴上。  
“没有经过我的允许，禁止开口说话。”亚瑟说。他的声音又冷又低，但表情却看上去得意到几乎有些恼人的地步，“还有，叫我‘先生’。”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了好一会儿，反应过来这到底是怎么一回事。看来在他不知道的时间里，亚瑟已经把一切都准备好了。但阿尔弗雷德没想到他居然还特意换了一身装备，这看上去也太兴致勃勃了点。  
阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，张开嘴说：“……先生。”  
亚瑟微微张开嘴，最后点点头。阿尔弗雷德觉得他看上去真的很高兴，于是决定顺着亚瑟的路子走，即使他只要轻轻用力，这条绑着他的领带就会碎成两段，但鉴于这条领带是独立日的礼物，如果他真的这么做，亚瑟说不定会一边用异常凶狠的话骂他一边掉眼泪。这让阿尔弗雷德开始怀疑，亚瑟是故意选的这条领带。  
“这个时间点还赖在床上，”亚瑟摸着马鞭说，“我应该对你施加一些惩罚，不是吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着那条马鞭看个不停。说真的？亚瑟要用这个打他？那不会很疼吗？要是留下了很深的痕迹怎么办——等等，阿尔弗雷德忽然反应过来，怎么他还没反应过来这个“游戏”的机制，他就已经被定义成受虐者了？  
“等等——”阿尔弗雷德刚想提出异议，但亚瑟忽然用力皱起眉来，他猛地举起马鞭，快速地在阿尔弗雷德的胸口抽了一下。用力不大，还隔着阿尔弗雷德的睡衣，但吓得阿尔弗雷德立刻惨叫了一声。  
亚瑟的眼神动摇了一下，但很快又恢复了冷静：“我说过了，没有我的允许，不准开口说话。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看着亚瑟，他意识到了，亚瑟是来真的。胸口有些火辣辣地发疼，阿尔弗雷德开始在脑袋里疯狂搜索昨天他对亚瑟的回答，关于鞭打这一块，他说的是什么来着？他不应该在那时候这么执着于想让游戏主角跳到最高处去的，以至于他现在都想不起来他和亚瑟的对话。希望他当时说的话能让亚瑟稍微心软一些，少打几下。  
阿尔弗雷德把手放在胸前，眼巴巴地看着亚瑟，亚瑟也看着他。过了一会儿，亚瑟说：“……说吧。”  
“呃，抱歉，”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔自己的嘴皮，“亚……先生。”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛来，这个表情让阿尔弗雷德心里响起一声警报。果然，亚瑟伸出手来，快速地把阿尔弗雷德的睡衣扣子都解开，露出他的胸腹来。  
“你知道自己错在哪里吗？”  
他一边说，一边跨上床，坐在阿尔弗雷德的腿上。虽然亚瑟还穿着皮靴，虽然他全身上下都包裹着严严实实，阿尔弗雷德还是下意识咽了口唾沫。见亚瑟居高临下地看着自己，阿尔弗雷德犹豫了好一会儿才说：“嗯……不经过您的同意开口说话，以及没有称呼您为‘先生’？”  
他想了想又加了一句：“我很抱歉，先生。”  
“我应该因此惩罚你。”亚瑟用马鞭的鞭拍点了点阿尔弗雷德的胸口，让阿尔弗雷德下意识绷紧了腹部，“你觉得我应该——奖励你多少下比较好？五下，怎么样？”  
五下？阿尔弗雷德微微张开嘴：“呃，我已经道歉了，先生——”  
“六下。”亚瑟说。阿尔弗雷德皱起眉来：“可是这——”  
“七下。”  
阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴。亚瑟有些满意地点点头，他用鞭拍再次拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的胸口，像是在找合适的位置似的。然后他微微抬起手，说：“我每打一下，你都要说一次‘谢谢’。明白了吗？”  
这到底是什么扭曲的控制欲啊？阿尔弗雷德朝他挤眉弄眼，但还是叹了口气，说：“好的，亚——呃，先生。”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛：“八下。”  
阿尔弗雷德决定暂时不开口了。亚瑟比划了一下位置，便抬起鞭子。鞭子在空中划过声响，落在阿尔弗雷德胸口上，力道其实不算重，但还是在阿尔弗雷德的胸口留下一道明显的红色印痕，也让阿尔弗雷德嘶嘶吸气。  
“你该说什么？”亚瑟用鞭拍摩挲着那道痕迹，阿尔弗雷德才呼出一口气，慢慢说：“……谢谢。”  
亚瑟点点头，然后又是一下鞭打落在他的腹部，又是另一下。阿尔弗雷德一边吸气一边说谢谢，到最后一声谢谢几乎是喊出来的。他喘着气，觉得自己的胸腹都火辣辣地发疼，脑袋都有些晕乎。这到底有什么好玩的，至少他除了疼，什么也没感觉到！  
亚瑟用鞭拍再次慢慢地摩挲那些痕迹，让阿尔弗雷德再次猛地吸气，他忍不住大声说：“英、英国！”  
“嗯？”亚瑟回答，他把鞭子收回去，但仍然坐在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上，原本那幅居高临下的表情立刻不见了，反而充满担忧，“你哪里不舒服？”  
与其说是不舒服，不如说是怪异。怪异极了。阿尔弗雷德舔着嘴皮，皱起眉来：“我有疑问。为什么你会默认自己就是投手？”  
“什么？”亚瑟疑惑地眨着眼睛，过一会儿他才说，“我之前问你问题时，你的回答让我觉得……你想做被支配的那个？你对于鞭打和玩具的看法，还有安全词之类的……你说不要打得太疼，我以为你说这句话就是因为想被打？”  
阿尔弗雷德也疑惑地看着他，过了好一会儿他才说：“……我是想着你才说这些的。”  
他们都沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得有些无地自容，亏他还替亚瑟考虑，想着不要打亚瑟打得太疼，结果亚瑟却以为这是他想被打的讯号，这到底是哪门子的误会？阿尔弗雷德抬头去看亚瑟，发现他已经涨红了脸。  
“噢。”他说，一阵停顿后，他又说，“……噢。”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然反应过来，他不应该说什么想象着亚瑟的话，这种话在亚瑟的脑袋里肯定变成了非常无法描述的想象。于是他说：“别，亚瑟，别把我想得太变态，我没想太多。”  
“我、我也没这么想！”亚瑟说，但阿尔弗雷德看他的反应就知道这是狡辩。英国人又沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“既然这样，我们就交换一下位置怎么样？”  
阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛，看着亚瑟把捆住他手腕的领带解开，还他的双手自由。阿尔弗雷德揉揉自己的手腕，说：“什么意思？我以为你绝对想做施虐的那一方……”  
“其实我都可以。”亚瑟说，他居然还有些不好意思，快速地朝阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“无论哪一方都可以，我只是想试试看……先说好，我并不是变态，只是……把你那种像是看到脏东西一样的眼神收起来！”  
阿尔弗雷德揉了揉自己的眉心，他实在不知道这个游戏有什么乐趣——甚至他现在肚子上的鞭痕还有些发疼，但亚瑟看上去的确挺有兴致，而做一个“施虐者”，也许会比单纯地挨打好些。不管怎么说，阿尔弗雷德已经意识到他不适合被打了，那除了疼以外根本没有任何快感。  
“行吧。”他最后同意了，把那条领带拿过来，拉起亚瑟的手腕，有样学样地把他的双手都绑起来。  
“系紧一些也没关系。”亚瑟说，阿尔弗雷德很快地看他一眼又低下头，亚瑟就接着说，“你真的知道怎么做吗？”  
老实说，阿尔弗雷德毫无头绪。他甚至连情色电影都不怎么看，虽然这导致亚瑟总是说他的观影兴趣就像个小孩，但阿尔弗雷德对那些桥段的确不怎么感兴趣。他也没有刻意去搜索过什么是BDSM，虽然认识一些混俱乐部的普通人类朋友，但也没有讨论过类似的话题。  
阿尔弗雷德把领带系好，深吸一口气。好吧，现在的情况是，亚瑟坐在他的大腿上，衣服完好无损，而阿尔弗雷德还穿着睡衣。窗帘透进光亮，房间里开着空调，但随着窗外气温的升高，冷气变得有些疲软，让阿尔弗雷德的背后都蒙了一层汗。他努力思考，按照亚瑟刚才的行动，他得表现出高高在上，并且充满即将施虐的压迫感，是吧？  
这听上去似乎还挺简单。阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟扯过来，把他扔到床上。亚瑟发出一声惊呼，但很快又安静下来。阿尔弗雷德把胳膊撑在他旁边，伸出一只手用力捏住他的脸，压低声音说：“我知道你很想被打，不是吗？疼痛会让你——欲罢不能，你这个——”  
他绞尽脑汁地想了好一会儿，说：“——下贱又卑鄙的家伙。”  
亚瑟盯着他看了好一会儿，他的表情非常微妙，微妙到阿尔弗雷德忍不住放开他的下巴，抓抓自己的脸，说：“不对吗？”  
亚瑟重重地呼出一口气，他用手捂着自己的脸，说：“该死，阿尔弗雷德，我刚才差点以为你要揍我，我甚至在脑子里演习了一遍如果真的发生这种事我应该怎么从这里逃跑。”  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，“为什么，这样不对吗？”  
“当然不对！”亚瑟忍不住也提高了声音，“你刚才表现得就好像我是入侵地球的外星人，然后你要一拳打在我肚子上。虽然你那种威迫感的确很适合虐待别人……但不是这种使用方法！你到底是把我当做爱对象还是斗殴对象？”  
“你再说下去就是斗殴对象了。”阿尔弗雷德憋红了脸，控诉道，“我之前又没有尝试过！”  
亚瑟见他开始生气，周围的压迫感也已经被阿尔弗雷德收起来，忍不住又笑起来，说：“不用这么……用力过度，阿尔弗雷德。”  
他伸出手，用胳膊间的空隙圈住阿尔弗雷德，揽着他的脖子把他拉下来：“做你喜欢做的事就行了。”  
阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，在亚瑟凑过来亲他时微微扭过脑袋。亚瑟有些疑惑地看着他，他就又钻出亚瑟的胳膊：“我决定不亲你，因为‘主人’和‘仆从’应该保持距离。”  
亚瑟眨眨眼睛，最后还是笑起来：“好吧！你最好把这个当做你的角色设定，然后一直扮演下去。”  
“我当然会。”阿尔弗雷德说，他翻身下床，站在床边看着亚瑟。仿佛一切又从头开始，但他们的位置彻底互换了。阿尔弗雷德手足无措地站在原地想了一会儿，最后决定把他的睡衣先换掉，否则看上去有点缺乏威严。  
阿尔弗雷德走到衣柜前，也许换西装会更好些，但阿尔弗雷德完全不想穿着西装做爱，于是换了条牛仔裤，套了件黑色背心就又回到床边。亚瑟就躺在床上，眼睛里全是笑意地看着他。阿尔弗雷德见他完全就像在看自己的笑话，有些恼怒，伸出手去，把亚瑟从床上拉起来。  
亚瑟倒也没有反抗，只是跟着他的手下了床，站在他面前。他的双手仍然被领带捆着，站在阿尔弗雷德面前时显得有些异常的顺从，和以往对阿尔弗雷德总是生气抱怨的亚瑟不太一样，但阿尔弗雷德也说不清哪里不太一样。  
“把鞋子脱掉。”他说。亚瑟低着头，蹭着脚后跟，把那双皮靴脱掉。如果是以往，用这种方式脱鞋子的都是阿尔弗雷德，而且必然会被亚瑟骂没有绅士作风，但现在亚瑟也没有手让他来贯彻他的绅士教养。皮靴被踢到一边，亚瑟没有穿袜子，现在就光着脚站在地板上。  
阿尔弗雷德想了想，最后他决定说：“跪下。”  
命令越简短越好，这是他以前在战场学到的，如果让将军知道这知识被他用在这种场合，不知道会怎么想。亚瑟很快地看了他一眼，乖乖地跪了下来。他的脸正对着阿尔弗雷德的裆部，耳朵有些发红，悄悄地咽了口唾沫——当然被阿尔弗雷德察觉到了。他的脸也微微泛红，但还是说：“把拉链解开。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，他的嘴唇都有些颤抖，慢慢地说：“……好的，先生。”  
他伸出被捆在一起的手，手指摸向牛仔裤的拉链时，阿尔弗雷德忽然又觉得这样有些太简单了。他一把抓住亚瑟的手，吓得亚瑟下意识抬头来看他。阿尔弗雷德拉住他被捆住的双手，往上拉，把那双手摁在自己的胸口。  
“不要用手。”他说。亚瑟的眼睛闪过一丝情绪，但阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来，亚瑟就低下脑袋，脸上更红了些：“好的，先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德微微屏住呼吸，看着亚瑟张开嘴，凑近牛仔裤裆部的拉链。亚瑟用牙齿轻轻咬着拉链，慢慢往下拉，阿尔弗雷德可以感觉到他温热的呼吸，忍不住抿抿嘴。亚瑟拉下拉链，又用嘴解开牛仔裤的纽扣，他的确可以被评选为最会接吻的国家，那舌头的灵活程度有时候都会让阿尔弗雷德感到不可思议。亚瑟隔着内裤亲吻他的性器时，吓得阿尔弗雷德都往后缩了缩。  
亚瑟抬起眼睛，有些调侃地看着他，阿尔弗雷德为他的眼神感到恼怒，说：“谁允许你擅自行动了？这要记在之后的惩罚里。”  
“抱歉。”亚瑟回答，但看上去根本没什么诚意。他的双手仍然被阿尔弗雷德摁在自己的胸口，阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，说：“就这样吧，我还不会把裤子脱下来。舔舔看。”  
亚瑟得到允许，微微闭着眼睛凑近，又把嘴唇贴到阿尔弗雷德的内裤上，伸出舌头隔着布料慢慢舔舐，时不时轻嘬一下。阿尔弗雷德微微喘气，感觉亚瑟温热的呼吸和舌头已经把他的内裤前端舔湿了，性器也硬挺起来，在内裤里绷得有些发疼。但阿尔弗雷德隐约知道，他的目标应该是让亚瑟穿得比自己更少，现在就投降的话就略输一筹了。  
阿尔弗雷德稳定呼吸，松开亚瑟的手，说：“站起来。”  
亚瑟顿了顿，但还是听从他的命令站起身来。“到床上去。”阿尔弗雷德再次说出他的命令，尽量说得又短又干脆，让他的声音听上去再低些。亚瑟后退几步，爬到床上去。他躺在床上，脸色发红，但异常安静地看着阿尔弗雷德，安静到让阿尔弗雷德几乎有些不习惯的地步。阿尔弗雷德见他躺着，又伸出手来，轻轻松松地把他翻了个面。亚瑟吓了一跳，下意识地惊呼一声，又立刻闭住了嘴。  
“我听到了。”阿尔弗雷德说，一边隔着亚瑟的长裤去揉搓他的大腿内侧，让亚瑟微微发起抖来，“我应该惩罚你，是不是？”  
“……对不起，先生。”亚瑟低低地说，听亚瑟这么称呼自己实在有些怪异，但阿尔弗雷德意外地不是很讨厌。他抬头看了看床头的润滑剂，却发现那管润滑剂旁边还放着一个奇怪的小箱子。  
“这是什么？”他问，伸手把那个箱子拿过来。亚瑟的脸立刻涨红了，他张开嘴，支支吾吾了一会儿。阿尔弗雷德看看他，把箱子打开。或许潘多拉的魔盒都没有那么壮观，他打开箱子，看见装满了各式各样的性爱玩具，这让阿尔弗雷德也立刻涨红了脸。  
“你这个——”阿尔弗雷德立刻看向亚瑟，亚瑟下意识地开始解释，即使他说话已经有些语无伦次：“这是、是我之前买的，觉得可能会用得上，但谁知道从来没用过——也不是说我真的要用，我也不是为了你买的，这些东西只是——”  
阿尔弗雷德默不作声地从里面拿出一个小巧的跳蛋，板起脸来：“我好像没有说过你可以说话吧，亚瑟？”  
亚瑟立刻闭上了嘴，他的脸上闪过一丝惊慌，尤其是看到阿尔弗雷德开始在箱子里挑挑拣拣的时候。阿尔弗雷德到最后只拿了三件东西，一个小巧的粉红色跳蛋，一个肛塞和一个阴茎环——阴茎环在箱子里放了一对，大小不一致，阿尔弗雷德立刻明白了亚瑟到底是怎么想的。  
“你准备了多久？”阿尔弗雷德把盒子放回床头柜，一边把润滑剂拿过来一边问。亚瑟的眼睛紧紧地盯着那三个放在床单上的东西，慢慢地说：“这次休假之前，我们不是有好几个月没见面吗……”  
“所以你一直在研究这些东西？”阿尔弗雷德说。亚瑟的脸更红了一些，阿尔弗雷德在心里暗自叹气，这就是亚瑟·柯克兰，生性努力又坚强，但有时候努力过头会产生比较诡异的结果。  
“你努力过头了。”阿尔弗雷德说，他一边说，一边动作缓慢地解开亚瑟裤子的皮带，让亚瑟微微发起抖来，他就又笑起来，“但这也不是坏事！你准备了这么久，这些东西终于可以用在你身上了，开心吗？”  
他满脸故意的笑容让亚瑟下意识地咽了口唾沫，然后有些惊慌地摇摇头。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩说：“你不开心也没办法，亚瑟。接下来，我每做一件事，你都要说‘谢谢’。明白了吗？”  
活学活用，阿尔弗雷德从来都是优秀的学生。亚瑟张张嘴，但还是点点头，任由阿尔弗雷德脱掉了自己的裤子。不知道为什么，阿尔弗雷德觉得这个游戏开始有了些乐趣，毕竟，天啊，他居然可以这么欺负亚瑟，亚瑟都不会说一句怨言，还得对他说“谢谢”。这真是千载难逢的机会，阿尔弗雷德摩拳擦掌，把亚瑟的内裤也脱下来扔到一边去。  
所以亚瑟的上身还穿得严严实实，但下身已经裸露，阿尔弗雷德伸手抚摸他的大腿内侧，即使动作轻柔也让亚瑟微微发起抖来。阿尔弗雷德把润滑剂的瓶盖打开，朝亚瑟挑挑眉。  
“……谢谢，琼斯先生。”亚瑟舔着嘴皮，他看上去有些紧张，想说什么却又说不出口。阿尔弗雷德把润滑剂倒在手上，把更多的润滑剂挤在亚瑟的臀缝，滑腻又冰凉的液体顺着他的指缝和亚瑟的臀间滑落，在床单上晕出大滩的痕迹。换作以往，这种行为绝对会引起家居狂魔亚瑟的咒骂，但现在他只是双手被捆在一起，紧张地盯着阿尔弗雷德的每一个动作。  
阿尔弗雷德把润滑剂随手一扔，毕竟他现在就是掌控者，他做什么都无所谓。他跪在亚瑟的双腿间，手指摸上同样湿润的穴口，没费多大力气就挤进了一根手指。亚瑟倒吸一口气，闷哼一声。阿尔弗雷德却没有动作，只是看着他，亚瑟抬起头，注意到阿尔弗雷德的视线，才忽然反应过来，说：“谢谢您，先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德满意地点点头，这才开始动起手指来。阿尔弗雷德没有特意去学过，之前做爱也挺没章法，但每次都能让亚瑟很舒服也是因为，他记得住亚瑟喜欢他触碰的地方。按照以往，他应该亲吻亚瑟的耳朵、鼻尖和脖颈，应该触碰他的胸口和腹部以及尾椎，但现在他们的角色不同，也许阿尔弗雷德应该试着粗暴一些——反正有这么多润滑剂，应该也不会出什么大问题。  
打定主意，阿尔弗雷德的手指在亚瑟的后穴的旋转了一下，亚瑟又哼了一声，腿微微发抖，但没有什么更多的反应。他的内壁温暖又微微收紧，似乎在试图排斥异物但又把阿尔弗雷德的手指咬得更紧，阿尔弗雷德不管那么多，他微微弯曲着手指，凭借记忆去找亚瑟体内舒服的那片区域。  
每次他弯曲手指，都会让亚瑟轻轻哼起来，粘腻的水声在房间里显得异常响亮，在阿尔弗雷德摸索到那片区域并微微弯曲手指时，亚瑟的身体都弹跳了一下，随之而来的是一声绵长的呻吟。阿尔弗雷德勾着手指，慢慢往外拉，果然让亚瑟的大腿根都开始颤抖，连带着变硬的性器一起，在阿尔弗雷德眼前泛起红色。  
“别、啊——”亚瑟呻吟起来，用力喘着气，不断泄出的呻吟让他下意识咬住自己的手指。阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉：“这应该也记在惩罚清单里。”  
“啊……我，我很抱歉……”亚瑟断断续续地说，他的腿抖得更厉害了，“谢、谢谢您，先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德没做声，只是又探进一根手指，他的手指在亚瑟的后穴里快速抽插起来，让他惊叫出声，又很快咬住手指，声音变成了一串闷哼。亚瑟挺立的前端很快渗出水来，阿尔弗雷德就立刻抽出手指，亚瑟微微挺起的腰又落回床板，他用力喘着气，眼眶发红。阿尔弗雷德把旁边的跳蛋抓过来，先试着打开了开关。那个小巧的玩具立刻在他手心震动起来，让他的手心都有些微发麻。  
亚瑟喘着气，仍然盯着他，阿尔弗雷德朝亚瑟晃晃那个还在震动的跳蛋，说：“我要把这个放进去。”  
亚瑟噎了一下，但还是说：“……好的，谢谢您。”  
阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，见亚瑟这样的反应，他觉得自己一直被禁锢在内裤里的性器更加发疼了，真不知道这些施虐者是怎么忍受下来的。但他还是深吸一口气，把跳蛋缓慢地推进亚瑟的穴口，亚瑟微微侧着身，手揪着床单，看上去正在努力忍耐着。阿尔弗雷德把跳蛋推到深处，留下一截电线在外，又把肛塞拿过来，挤开那条电线，塞在亚瑟不断收缩的入口处。  
“不、不行……”亚瑟难耐地呻吟起来，但阿尔弗雷德还是执意把肛塞塞稳，才说：“不塞稳，你这里湿成这样，如果玩具滑出来怎么办？而且，你应该说的是‘谢谢’。”  
亚瑟呜咽了一声，胸膛剧烈起伏起来，腹部也在微微抽搐。阿尔弗雷德摸了摸他不停起伏的肚子，看了看手里的遥控器，又调高了一个震动等级。  
亚瑟立刻弓起身子来，他急促地喘着气，下意识想并拢双腿，但阿尔弗雷德却一把掰开他的大腿，把那个阴茎环拿过来，套在他硬挺的性器上面。  
这么一口气用完应该没事，阿尔弗雷德暗自心想，虽然他把环套到亚瑟硬得发红的阴茎上时，亚瑟立刻浑身一抖，就像噎住了一样，半天才说出那句谢谢。他的声音已经变得断断续续，阿尔弗雷德的手却一直摁着他的大腿根部，让他只能用腿去磨蹭阿尔弗雷德的腰。但阿尔弗雷德毫不领情，他伸出手来，轻轻松松就把亚瑟翻了个面。  
亚瑟忽然被翻了个面，看上去有些茫然，立刻回头来想看阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德就拉着他的腰，把他的臀部拉高。亚瑟的脸涨得通红，手又被绑住没法反过来抓他，只能说：“别这样——”  
“你没有资格说不要，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，他跪在亚瑟身后，伸手摸到前面，解开他的马甲和衬衫的纽扣，往后一扯，露出亚瑟的肩膀和半边脊背。亚瑟仍在低低呻吟，看上去已经和跳蛋平稳的节奏找到了和解，但看上去仍然非常难受。阿尔弗雷德的眼神落在亚瑟之前扔在一旁的马鞭上，他伸手把马鞭拿过来，仔细地看了看。  
他真的要打亚瑟吗？阿尔弗雷德有些不确定地把鞭拍在手心拍了拍，亚瑟似乎是听见了声响，身体微微颤抖起来，半边脸埋在枕头里，看上去额头已经满是汗滴。阿尔弗雷德跪在亚瑟身后，说：“呃，亚瑟。如果你觉得实在受不了，就说安全词吧，我会马上停下来的。”  
他停顿了一会儿，等待亚瑟的回答。亚瑟喘着气，脸在枕头里蹭了蹭，才眨着绿眼睛说：“……好的，谢谢您，琼斯先生。”  
这个性格恶劣的粗眉毛。阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙，把马鞭拿起来。他努力控制着自己的力气，但马鞭还是在空气中震出声响，啪地一声，落在亚瑟的露出的半边脊背和挂在他胳膊上的衬衫上。亚瑟浑身一抖，居然没有叫出声音。那鞭痕迅速在他的脊背上留下了痕迹，因为亚瑟的皮肤原本就比阿尔弗雷德显得更白，所以那细长的红色痕迹在他的脊背上无比的明显。  
“一下。”阿尔弗雷德说，他用手背胡乱抹了一把自己的鼻尖上的汗水，“我要打你五下，每一下你都要说‘谢谢’，你明白了吗？”  
亚瑟没回答，阿尔弗雷德就用鞭拍去摩挲那条痕迹，提高了一些声音：“我问，你听明白了吗？”  
亚瑟的身体微微颤抖了一下，阿尔弗雷德有些担心他是不是又吓到亚瑟了，但亚瑟只是在床单里挪动了一下，微微回头来看他。  
“……我、我很抱歉。”亚瑟低声说，“请不要惩罚我……”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎觉得自己的胸膛被什么击中了，因为亚瑟的眼神，很明显，那双绿眼睛里并没有恐惧和不适。阿尔弗雷德可以知道，亚瑟其实并不想让他停下来。这让他握着马鞭的手又紧了紧，喉结上下滚动。阿尔弗雷德试图再次开口，这次开口时，他的声音听上去更加低沉了：“这并不算是回答。我问你的是，明白了吗？”  
“……明白。”亚瑟闷声说。  
“让我重复了三遍问题，”阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，故意耸动一边的肩膀，让自己看上去再随意些，但说出的话却并不轻松，“也许五下远远不够，你说呢？”  
亚瑟张张嘴，他把脸埋在枕头里。阿尔弗雷德以为他会再次乞求得到原谅，却没想到亚瑟缓缓喘了口气，说：“——随您喜欢，先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎有些咬牙切齿，觉得腹部火热又紧绷，恨不得俯下身咬亚瑟一口。他举起鞭子，看见那条红痕却又有些下不了手，于是这次打下去轻了很多。但即使如此，亚瑟的脊背上还是泛起了被鞭打留下的红色痕迹，他颤抖了一下，轻声说：“……谢谢。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着两条红色的痕迹，忽然又觉得自己背心下，腹部上的痕迹又在隐隐作痛。他匆匆打完这五下，每一下亚瑟都会说谢谢，每一下都在他的脊背和肩膀上留下红痕，就贴附在他的蝴蝶骨旁边。阿尔弗雷德把马鞭扔开，总觉得不太高兴。他用手揉搓着亚瑟的臀肉，张开嘴咬了咬他的臀瓣。亚瑟吓了一跳，阿尔弗雷德就推着肛塞，让他发出一阵细碎的呻吟来。  
“我决定打你的屁股。”阿尔弗雷德宣布道。亚瑟几乎是在原地跳了一下，他立刻转过头去，脸涨得通红，看上去下一秒就要出声咒骂阿尔弗雷德。但阿尔弗雷德现在是掌控者，打屁股应该不至于伤到亚瑟，他也就没有再等，而是举起手来，巴掌划破空气，落在亚瑟的臀瓣上。  
亚瑟几乎是尖叫了一声，这让阿尔弗雷德猛地停住了手。亚瑟浑身颤抖着，剧烈地喘着气，腿不停打着颤，腰窝深陷下去。他的臀瓣几乎立刻就显出了红色，阿尔弗雷德伸手揉搓了一下，肛塞被挤压，让他更加含含糊糊地呻吟起来。  
“安全词？”阿尔弗雷德问，但亚瑟只是摇摇头，阿尔弗雷德似乎都能听见他在吸鼻子，但他仍然摇着头。阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，又举起手，打了他的屁股一下。随着清脆的声响，亚瑟全身一抖，膝盖都有些打滑，但仍然很努力地跪在原位。阿尔弗雷德的脸也涨红了，仿佛被打的是他而不是亚瑟，他从未想过这样的响声可以显得如此色情，忍不住又抬起手，打在亚瑟的臀侧。亚瑟闷哼一声，喘气都带满了呜咽声。  
“求……”他忽然说，这让阿尔弗雷德俯下身，去听他的声音。亚瑟的半边脸埋在枕头里，阿尔弗雷德可以看见他的睫毛湿漉漉的，额头上全是汗，脸涨得通红。  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德问，手一边揉搓亚瑟的臀瓣。火辣辣的打痕被揉搓让亚瑟呜咽起来，他断断续续地说：“求、求你了，阿尔弗雷德……前、前面……”  
阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，他甚至都没来得及去责备亚瑟忘记了他们的称呼。他伸出手，去摸亚瑟的性器，被环箍住而硬得不行，已经变得湿滑又粘腻，却无法高潮。在阿尔弗雷德的手心碰到的那个瞬间，亚瑟就开始剧烈颤抖起来，他难耐地扭动着腰，想让阿尔弗雷德的触摸更用力一些。  
“你想射吗？”阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，问他。亚瑟一边掉着眼泪，一边胡乱地点点头。  
“求你了、阿尔弗雷德……”他几乎有些抽噎着说，“再、再多摸摸……”  
被用这种语气请求的话谁还能继续板着脸？阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，他伸出手，把绑着亚瑟双手的领带解开。亚瑟有些茫然地看向他，阿尔弗雷德就把肛塞也拔掉，捞过遥控器关闭电源，拽着电线把跳蛋往外拖。湿漉漉的液体从亚瑟的腿间往下滑，跳蛋滑出体内时亚瑟忍不住抖起来。阿尔弗雷德把跳蛋往旁边一扔，拉着亚瑟的胳膊把他拽起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上。  
亚瑟的臀瓣仍然发红，摩擦到阿尔弗雷德的牛仔裤时，他忍不住嘶嘶吸气。阿尔弗雷德伸手抹了一把亚瑟的脸，把他脸上的汗水和泪水都抹掉，手心几乎马上就变得湿漉漉的。他默不作声地拽下自己的内裤，让禁锢已久的硬挺性器得以解放，然后双手捧着亚瑟的脸亲吻他。  
亚瑟接住他的吻，舌头交缠在一起，阿尔弗雷德舔了舔亚瑟的上颚，让他发出一声粘腻的鼻音。他退后一些，亚瑟有些迷迷糊糊地看着他，就像脑袋有些转不过来似的。  
阿尔弗雷德暗自咒骂一声，他把亚瑟拉得更近一些，性器磨蹭着他的入口。亚瑟不停吸着气，因为疼痛而眉头紧皱，阿尔弗雷德就往上挺动，一边摁着亚瑟的腰让他慢慢往下坐。亚瑟抓住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，他喘得有些太厉害了，阿尔弗雷德就停下来稍微等待一下，然后再继续挺进亚瑟的体内。等他的阴茎彻底被亚瑟滚烫的内壁包裹，两个人都忍不住叹了口气。  
阿尔弗雷德向上挺动了一下，亚瑟被他一颠，像是被呛到似的咳嗽起来。阿尔弗雷德一只手抓着他的腰，另一只手掐着他的腿，用几乎留下淤青的力度，他的每次挺动都会摩擦到发红的臀肉，让亚瑟发出带着疼痛的呻吟声，但听上去却没有那么难以忍受。  
阿尔弗雷德抽出一只手，攥住亚瑟的性器，这个动作立刻让亚瑟呜咽着剧烈地摇起头来。  
“怎么啦？你刚才不是还让我多摸摸吗？”阿尔弗雷德喘着气说，一边动着手指把阴茎环取了下来，“不过看在你、之前表现还不错的份上……我决定给你一点奖励。”  
他断断续续说完，在把阴茎环扔到旁边的同时向上顶动了一下。亚瑟立刻紧紧地搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，腿也猛地夹紧他的腰，脸埋在阿尔弗雷德的肩窝，他忽然非常用力的树袋熊抱姿让阿尔弗雷德都吓了一跳。  
“美、美国……”亚瑟把脸埋在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈边，断断续续地说，阿尔弗雷德立刻停下了动作。安全词，他想到，这应该就是亚瑟的安全词。阿尔弗雷德搂着亚瑟的腰，感觉到他仍然在颤抖，他们身上全都是汗，粘腻得几乎像是要永远贴在一起似的。  
“你还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德身上发烫又被空调吹着，呼吸都有些喘，一边问亚瑟。亚瑟紧紧地搂着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，一直在急促地喘息，半天都没有说话。阿尔弗雷德有些奇怪，就稍微动了动，但亚瑟立刻泄露出几声呻吟，手紧紧抓着阿尔弗雷德背心的肩带。  
“你怎么了，亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德有些担心地问，他伸手去掰亚瑟的脸，亚瑟的额头贴着他的下巴，不停喘气，好一会儿才说：“……太、太舒服了，等等……”  
他说完又把脸埋在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀处，留下阿尔弗雷德愣愣地坐在原地。好一会儿阿尔弗雷德才反应过来，他有些恼怒地抓着亚瑟的腰，不顾他的挣扎往上挺动一下。  
“你是变态吗？”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙说。喊了安全词之后，亚瑟就再也不管什么角色设定了，当即咒骂他一声，浑身都在发抖，支撑不住似的向后倒去，阿尔弗雷德就顺势跟着他一起倒回床上。亚瑟用手来抓阿尔弗雷德的头发，像是在发泄怒火，指尖却毫无力气，只被阿尔弗雷德顶撞一下就喘得不行，浑身都控制不住似的在发抖。  
“阿、阿尔弗雷德——”他急匆匆地喊道，“不、不行——”  
阿尔弗雷德才不听他的，掐着他的腿用力挺动两下，亚瑟就绷直身子射了出来，他紧紧揪着床单，全身丧失力气般重重地摔回床板，几乎有些喘不过气来。就像有什么控制着他的手似的，阿尔弗雷德伸出一只手，用虎口轻轻地卡住亚瑟的颈侧，让他被呛得咳嗽起来，脸越发憋得通红。阿尔弗雷德绷紧小腹，又抽插了两下，一边虚虚地掐着亚瑟的脖颈，一边俯身亲吻他，射在了亚瑟体内。亚瑟又弓起腰来，在阿尔弗雷德汗湿的胳膊上留下抓痕，像是又高潮了却什么也没射出来，只是不停发出细碎的呻吟。  
他们就像打了一场大仗一样筋疲力尽，亚瑟的身体一直在发抖，就连阿尔弗雷德从他体内抽出，把他楼到怀里，他也像是没发觉似的，只是阿尔弗雷德每次碰他都会让他发出模糊的哼声。阿尔弗雷德把他紧紧地搂在怀里，一直到他浑身的颤抖终于慢慢平息下来，呼吸也终于没有再那么断断续续。  
“亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德轻声问，但亚瑟只是迷迷糊糊地应了一声，听上去就连应答他的声音都没有了。阿尔弗雷德掰过他的脸，确认他只是因为太累而睡着了，才扯过被子盖在他们身上。  
幸好假期还有一天，他心想。

亚瑟站在镜子前，裸露着上半身，他微微侧过身，查看自己脊背上的鞭痕。阿尔弗雷德的确打得不算重，但他的皮肤是很容易留下痕迹的类型，所以那几道鞭痕还是清晰可见。不仅他的脊背，他的手腕处也留下了被领带绑太久后的绑痕。阿尔弗雷德站在他旁边刷牙，一边刷一边打着哈欠。他们睡过了午觉，现在已经是下午三点，亚瑟已经好久没有在这个时间起床了，而且他也很久没有觉得自己的屁股和腰这么疼过了。  
亚瑟一边皱着眉一边揉自己的尾椎，觉得屁股还是火辣辣地疼，现在脱下裤子说不定还能看见阿尔弗雷德的指印。他的大腿上有被阿尔弗雷德掐出来的轻微的淤青，腰侧也紫了一些。阿尔弗雷德叼着牙刷，瞥了他一眼，良心发现似的说：“如果这么辛苦的话，下次就不玩了吧。”  
亚瑟抬头看他，忍不住弯起嘴角坏笑起来，一边用胳膊肘捅捅阿尔弗雷德的腰侧：“你后来不是也玩得很开心吗？”  
“哪、哪、哪有——”阿尔弗雷德涨红了脸，叼着牙刷撇过脑袋不看他，亚瑟就抱起双臂来：“真的吗？你一开始不是说好，要贯彻角色设定，绝对不会亲我吗？最后还不是这么做了。”  
“那是因为你先——”阿尔弗雷德嘴里还满是泡沫就急匆匆地说，他们盯着对方看了一会儿，最后是亚瑟红着脸撇过脑袋，说：“先把牙刷了再说。”  
阿尔弗雷德忿忿不平地吐掉泡沫，漱完口，用毛巾擦着嘴的时候又觉得气不过，抓着亚瑟的胳膊，不过他的挣扎，牢牢捧着他的脸就用力地吻了他一下。

FIN.

“不行！不行！”  
亚瑟大声说，一边用力推搡着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，他一路退到床头，几乎有些拳打脚踢想让阿尔弗雷德离自己远点。阿尔弗雷德不高兴地大声说：“为什么！”  
“因为我的腰快断了，屁股也疼得要命。”亚瑟提起疼处就开始嘶嘶吸气，“今晚绝对不行！”  
阿尔弗雷德嘟囔起来，他猛地倒在床上，抱怨道：“早知道这样，在假期的最后一天再玩你的这个变态乐趣就好了！”  
“不要说这是变态乐趣，这是很正常的情趣！”亚瑟朝他挥挥拳头，也躺下来，“再说了，如果是最后一天做，我们就都不用去开会了。”  
“那不是大好事吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟立刻伸出手指弹了一下他的脑门。阿尔弗雷德捂着额头，虽然满脸不情愿，还是重重地叹了口气。  
“算了。”他嘟囔着说，然后朝亚瑟张开双手。亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，脸上泛红，但还是凑过去，搂住阿尔弗雷德的腰，让他们可以拥抱在一起。  
“我下次再也不听你说‘我们来谈谈’了。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着说。亚瑟把额头抵在他的肩膀上，低声笑起来。  
“但也许我们可以谈谈——改天也许还可以再试一次？”亚瑟低声说，他看上去有些不好意思，但还是接着说，“还有，你真的会掐我的脖子——”  
“我知道了，我知道了！”阿尔弗雷德大声说，然后紧紧地搂着亚瑟，弓起背来，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，闷声说，“……我承认，虽然只是一点点，但这游戏的确有点意思。”  
亚瑟笑起来，感到阿尔弗雷德圈着胳膊，把他搂得更紧些。虽然这样的姿势会很难入睡，但亚瑟张张嘴，还是没能指责他。

真的FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 靠，我又写着写着很困，我真的每次都梦游开车哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 这篇仍然是一点也不好吃，对不起大家（）但是能写不咋会玩的米，和其实乐在其中的英，我也开心到了（？）  
> 其实只是想写写看笨蛋情侣？在这之前，我写的米英好像还没有哪篇是已经谈恋爱的状态诶（  
> 但总之不是很好玩也不可爱，还那么长……我也没有仔细检查，所以如果有啥BUG还请大家原谅，真是不好意思！  
> 谢谢你看到这里！


End file.
